The Opal
by rabbit999
Summary: A hidden cell of Light. Untold lies. Whispered secrets. Unexpected twists. Heartbreaking betrayals. Crying silhouettes. Danger at every turn. There is no going back. It is all or nothing. "If you need to, you must."
1. The Mission

**A/N: Hello everybody! Thanks for trying out this new fic of mine (my first fic)! This is in an AU. The idea just kind of popped into my mind...since I am always looking for dark and mysterious, adventurous dramione fics to read, why not try writing one myself? Please give me some feedback after reading this...I'd really appreciate it! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Hermione sighed as she stared through the car's window, the images flashing by her eyes.

It seemed to be such a normal day...for them, the muggles.

She looked down at the half-crumpled, cream-colored parchment on her lap that was hidden among the ruffles of her dress indifferently. She already lost count of how many missions she went on. It was all just orders, and you carry them out. Some are simple tasks, others life-threatening, but she didn't care. It was all just movements to her. After all, how much happiness was still left in her? How much hope? She didn't want to know. The only idea that Hermione clung onto desperately was that she _had_ to fight for Harry, for Ron, for her parents.

After the first Voldemort's downfall, everyone had been so overjoyed and elated. They proclaimed Harry the one who had destroyed all of Voldemort's soul, making him leave the mortal world for eternity. Almost all the former Death Eaters were put on trial and sent to Azkaban. The entire wizarding community had celebrated, mistakenly letting their guard down.

That is when, of course, he had to return _again_.

Two months, only two months after the victory, there was a mass breakout from Azkaban. On the same day, the Hogwarts students just arrived at the school and were happily digging into their feast when they barged in.

Who would have anticipated so much bloodshed, so much horrors, _after_ the war?

No one. Not anyone among the 351 students and 3 staff members who died.

All of them were muggle-borns.

That day, terror struck the wizarding world. How did Voldemort come back...when they saw with their own eyes that Harry defeated him?

Look who's calling Harry "The Man Who Just Wouldn't Die".

Hermione had to admit, Voldemort was clever. He even had a Plan C up his robe sleeve, and it ensured that if his second rising to power failed, his third attempt would be almost impossible to bring down. After he went through the Death Veil, he sucked upon the spiritual force of all the poor souls in the afterlife to make him come back alive again through the Veil of the Living Death. And now the people call him "De Mort", since he had assumed another grotesque form of all the souls joined together and had more power than he had ever had, including the power of men.

Glaring at her new assignment, Hermione thought about the actual chances of winning this war. The Order of Phoenix has cells all over the world. Remus and Arthur, along with other people who need medical care, are staying in the headquarters at Florida, in the US. Charlie and Bill are recruiting more members in Bulgaria. Terry Boot,Susan Bones, and other Hufflepuffs manage the wizarding ports in Brazil to provide the cells with emergency supplies. Colin Creevy, along with his brother, Dennis Creevey, are the leaders of the band in Singapore for emergency escapes. Of course, there are many other groups out there, all on duty, alert on Voldemort's movements and plans. The Light Side has a chance of winning this war, if everyone has very strong determination to win this war and puts their largest effort in. Unfortunately, Voldemort's pretty much done with Europe. The only places he hadn't touched yet were the UK and Italy. The wizarding ministries of both countries were very good at hiding the conflict from the muggles. His next plan was to take over other parts of the world, but his priority now was to "get rid" of "these two nuisances" now.

Which is why The Order has important headquarters all over the world, all of them under control of the mysterious, unknown leader, The Arising Wolf.

Luckily, many people had decided to join the Order after De Mort's rise. They knew, like how she knew, that it was all or nothing.

A large honk jostled Hermione out of her thinking. She glanced at her gold-plated watch. 5:24. She only has about 6 minutes till she gets there to the dance hall. _Constant Viligance_, she told herself. _You must always stay focused on your mission._ Thinking of these words brought a pang of hurt to her chest. Alastor Moody. Yet another person she would let herself fight for. Hermione uncrumpled the parchment and read it again.

CONFIDENTIAL - BURN IMMEDIATELY AFTER READING

To: The Red Fox

From: The Arising Wolf

Mission Description:

You shall not describe and tell this mission to anyone. Go to The Dance Floor as prearranged. Among the people, you shall find one of your comrades and the scientist. Use any means to distract the people and find a private place to do the deed. Hurt your companion, but do not inflict a fatal wound. Use any way to make the act between you two believable. Make people know what is happening after you leave with the scientist. The Others would take care of your companion.

Note: Make sure to let the scientist know that you are from The Order.

The Arising Wolf

Hermione crumple the paper up, threw it into the air, and burned it with a swish of her wand. _I wonder who the person might be_, she mused to herself while idly flicking her wand, making a flame sprouting from the tip every few swishes. _Who do I have to hurt today?_

* * *

**What do you think, is it good or bad? Should I continue it? Constructive criticism please. Thanks...**


	2. The Crime

**A/N: Hello, readers! A big thank you to those of you who added this story to your favorites and followed this! :) I present to you a new chapter with some action packed in it! Hope you'll like it... please review and give me some feedback. I'd love to hear what you think.**

* * *

The limousine glided to a stop. Hermione took out her small, intricately designed pocket mirror and looked herself through one last time. Blue eyes, rimmed with eye liner, stared back at her. She added some glitter on her red lips and cheeks. Good, her hair was still straight. Lavender had said that if she brushed smooth Hermione's hair and changed her eye color, nobody would recognize her anymore. She would officially become Isobel Winehart. Her friend was right. She couldn't even recognize herself.

Hermione put away the mirror, and Seamus, who was the driver, opened the door for her. He held his hand out.

"For you, mi'lady."

Hermione took his hand and gracefully stepped out of the limousine.

"Goodbye, Seamus," she waved.

"Good luck, 'Mione. Be careful and have fun," Seamus winked.

She chuckled dryly under her breath and walked towards the giant double doors of the manor. It was a shared joke among all of their teammates whenever they are leaving for a mission. A little attempted dry humor is better than none, right?

Walking elegantly, she entered the sitting room, where many muggle royal ladies and gentlemen were socializing. She walked up to a short, stout man with a tail suit and a black bow tie at his neck, the only person she knew in this room. Just as she was about to reach him, his eyes strayed to her and widened.

"If it isn't the Lady Isobel! It is a pleasure to meet you here!" he exclaimed and tightly clasped his hands around hers.

"Of course, Senor Galvez. I am _very_ delighted to see you," Hermione replied smoothly. _Remember: head high, soft steps, pleasant voice. " _Is everything all going fine now?"

"Yes, yes. I am doing very well. How generous Duke Elandor is to host Dr. Seymore's birthday inside his manor. I feel very honored to be invited to such an important man's celebration gathering. There were even rumors spreading that he could do 'magic' with his unexplainable laws of science." _Such irony._ The man was almost oozing out excitement. He led her through a set of large oak doors, into the ballroom. "How about you, Lady Isobel? Still single, I see? How can such a beautiful, perfect young lady like you be without a young man to compliment you? I assure you that all the gentlemen here hail from very rich and sophisticated families. Perhaps...I should introduce you to ones you might be interested in?"

Her cheeks flushed a rosy red. "Thank you for your consideration, Senor Galvez, but for now, I do not have immediate plans to...find a suitor."

"Nay, you shall meet many wonderful people in this place. You just need to-"

"Oh, is it Lady Isobel? Do you still remember me? Your dress looks so lavishing! The coffee cream color suits your skin color perfectly!" Hermione turned around and saw a group of women clustered around her, with a very nicely dressed up lady beaming at her. These are the ladies who run the royal gossip mill.

"Hello, Lady Serpha. _Of course_ I would remember you. How can I forget one of the most gorgeous women I've ever met?"

"Oh, quit flattering me with your words." She waved her hand airily, but still grinned. She lowered her voice down. "Have you met the men here yet? They are the best-looking group I've ever seen in a ball!" she giggled with the rest. Hermione felt uncomfortable but did not let it show. She was a spy, of course she would know how to act properly.

Senor Galvez nervously cleared his throat. Hermione almost forgot that he was here the whole time. All the giggling died down and the eyes rested upon him. He shuffled his feet.

"Actually, I was going to bring her to the young men and let her know them...a little better."

All talking resumed as the women gushed out exclamations.

"Ooh, that is a brilliant idea!"

"Isobel really needs to go a little more into these kinds of stuff!"

"Who knows who she might like...!"

Hermione felt a surge of exasperation to these people. Are their only purposes in life to swoon when they see handsome men? No thanks for her.

She strode off to the dance floor while they weren't noticing, looking for the scientist (the magician, actually). Hermione picked up a glass of champagne conviniently from a waiter and sipped it slowly. Finally, she found the man talking to other people who were congratulating him on his birthday. Hermione waited until the people passed, then walked confidently up to him.

"Good evening, Dr. Seymore."

"Who do we have here? Lady Isobel!"

Hermione used her wand to tap her left hand's middle finger. She put her hand up close to his ear and whispered into it.

"I am from the Light. Magical. Proof is here." To the public, it seemed that she was using the hand to cover her mouth, but there was another purpose. The old man's eyes widened slightly and darted to her hand. She was an Order member indeed. An blue Egyptian eye was on the tip of the finger she tapped. He nodded once.

"Go to the large 3rd floor platform/balcony at 7 o'clock. Make sure no one comes with you. A few Death Eaters will be coming to the manor to try to assasin you. Don't worry, my partner and I will save you. Be careful, they will be dressed as muggles."

The scientist nodded once more and burst out laughing. "Boy, was that a good joke!" he said loudly.

Hermione nodded and smiled deceivingly sweet. She tapped the place once more, and the eye disappeared.

"There you are, Isobel! We've been looking for you everywhere! Come on, let's go meet some people!" came a voice from her left. Lady Serpha. _Not again!_ she thought-groaned.

Uncontrollably, she felt the group tugging her along to a group of amiably chattering men. She subconciously lowered her head. _Stay as low key as possible. Do not attract too much attention._ Although she felt she had not done too well on that aspect.

"Gentlemen, let me introduce you to Miss Isobel Winehart, daughter of Mister Albert Winehart, who is a _very_ _influential _trader who handles international trade affairs between the UK and Italy."

"Glad to be finally meeting you, Miss Winehart. I have been longing to see you," Hermione looked up and smiled politely. The speaker was a man with a pointy face and bright eyes. Her eyes surveyed the group of gentlemen, analyzing them until...

Until she fell into the trap of _his_ silver eyes.

She knew she almost blacked out. She knew that she had stumbled a little on her feet.

And a pair of pale hands caught her just in time.

_Think sensiblely! Logically! Focus!_ her mind screamed. She tried. But for the first time in her life, she found that she cannot.

Hermione knew that she could never supress the feelings she has for him. She already tried that in vain, with no avail. She is working with _him_ this time on this dangerous and erratic mission. Pull an act. Make a show. Would she have the strength...to hurt him?

He had a very good reputation among the Order as a very cunning, secretive, merciless spy, even rivaling her. Most people in the Order would have been relieved to work with him. All but her.

_Of all of the people The Wolf could choose, why did he or she have to choose him?_

_Orders are orders,_ her mind confirmed to her. _Do not disobey The Wolf. Stay strong. _And she opened her eyes.

There were his eyes again. Quicksand pits, she deemed them. Pits that were filled with molten quicksilver, pits that always surprise her, pits that she could easily fall into.

"Are you alright, Lady Isobel?" The question caught her off guard and they broke eye contact. Draco lifted her up to her feet and brushed off his suit, looking at her with an calm face. A face that was devoid of all emotions. A perfectly carved mask. It was the best, out of all the masks Hermione knew he had. She scanned him head to toe. He had magicked his hair to a bronze color. Shorter height. Shorter nose. Despite these differences, she could still recognize him by his eyes. She would always recognize him by his eyes.

She turned and faced the man who voiced the concern. "I am truly sorry. I guess I just...went a little tipsy after drinking a glass of champagne. That is all." The atmosphere in the two groups lightened immediately.

"Thank you, Mister...?"Hermione turned to her savior.

"Tom Felton at your service," he flashed a charming smile that made many ladies swoon.

"Thank you, Mister Felton, for catching me just in time. I apologize for the inconvinience."

"No worries, Miss Winehart. After all, these are what gentlemen should do."

The ladies threw suggestive looks at each other. Hermione rolled her eyes inwardly. She hated it when he worked his charms and how it affects women, sometimes even affecting her.

"Let me introduce you to some other people, Isobel," Senor Galvez interrupted her thoughts. "This is Mister Timothy Burdack, Secretary of the Department of National Affairs; here we have Mister Adam Raddick, who is the son of the president of the National Cancer Association; the man over there is..." Senor Galvez rambled on.

Hermione was growing very tired of all the formalities and meeting these greedy men who were trying to gain her interest. A movement caught her eye. She slowly turned her head towards the direction, not wanting to anyone to notice her. A man clad in a black suit was talking into another tall man's ear. He looked ordinary enough, but his behavior was, _unnerving_.These people might be Death Eaters. She needed to get on with her plan. Now.

Hermione tred carefully to the side while Senor Galvez was busy "aquainting" the others and edged towards the man who "saved" her.

"Do you want to go with me go the balcony outside to get a breath of fresh air? It's kind of stuffy in here." She spoke with enough volume so that some people could hear it.

The man glanced at Hermione, who nodded her head towards the talking pair.

"Sure."

Hermione was just about to leave when a hand violently pulled her back. She regained her balance this time. It was that _stupid_, _annoying_ lady yet _again._

"Going to have a private chat with him?" she talked in a low voice that only Hermione could hear. "I told you you would meet some very suitable men for you here. You two are bursting with...(she coughed) tension. Just go ahead to the balcony now. I'll shield you from the others." Lady Serpha gave a wink, as if she'd done Hermione a huge favor. Then she walked away.

Hermione stared after her. Merlin, how she hated that woman. She didn't know what to think of her. Lady Serpha had always made assumptions ever since Hermione had known her (which was only 1 week ago, since she began to impersonate Isobel Winehart), but unfortunately, her quickly made conclusions were mostly correct.

He cleared his throat and _accidentally_ bumped her shoulder. Her mind snapped back to reality. Hermione felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment. Since when did she ever get off task?

"Come on, let's go," that infuriating, handsome (ugh!) said with a sliver of a smirk on his face.

They wove through the crowd and climbed the stairs to the 3rd floor, acting cordially and greeting people they "supposedly" know. He led Hermione through the maple doors to the outside.

The sharp, cold wind bit her cheeks. It was freezing out here. She saw the lone figure of Dr. Seymore leaning across the railing, looking down. She smiled eerily. This is so cliche. It was exactly where a crime scene will happen.

"We meet again, Dr. Seymore," the young man called. Hermione shot him a look. Of course he would have already met the scientist. It was typical of him to always plan everything to the smallest detail, to not let any sliver of possibility of failing shining through. Must have already double-checked with the doctor about the meeting.

He beckoned them over to the farthest, most seclusive corner in the balcony where no one could see them. They were the only people outside. Here, all facades were dropped.

The scientist looked so relieved to see them here. "There you are! I was wondering when you would come!"

"You should not be so unsure of our actions. After all, she and I are top spies in the group," he said good-naturedly. "Doctor, I would like to propose a deal...concerning the war."

Dr. Seymore looked puzzled and alerted. "Yes, please do go on."

In a blink of an eye, his expression turned somber and serious. "The Order knows that you are in grave danger. It would like to extend help to you. We know that you have been a spell creater for the Death Eaters before because they threatened to kill you if you don't. You escaped. You did not come to the Order because you feared that we would shun you out. So you blended in with muggles and became one of their scientists, in hope that they would never track you here. Am I correct?" Hermione took a sharp intake of breath. She did not know the entirety of tonight's mission, but she was going to play along with Draco.

After he finished, the scientist's face was deathly pale. "How did you know all of that? I was kept as a secret they had. I do not have any contacts with Order members; how did you know then? One of your secret spies?" He grew very suspicious and anxious. "Are you one of the spies? How come you know this much? _What is your real name?_"

"I will reveal it only if you agree to the deal."

"Tell me the whole package."

Draco smirked and absently nodded his head. "The Order shall offer you membership, shelter, and basic lab equipments. In return, you must donate your knowledge of magic to us and help us create an assortment of spells and potions that we could use, as well as develop counter-spells and potions for the ones the Death Eaters use."

The doctor thought about it.

Hermione coaxed him further more. "Think, Dr. Seymore, of the protection and wonderful oppportunities you would receive from us. You will not need to take different covers anymore. You will belong to a group that would protect you from the enemy. You wlll work on what you like to do. This is a very generous deal. Please consider it."

A moment later, he finally spoke up. "Yes, I suppose I will agree to this. But I demand that I will know your name after this deal had been struck," he bit back.

"Agreed. We need to make an Unbreakable Vow now." Draco glanced at Hermione. "Would you care to be the Bonder?"

The two men grasped hands. One was as smooth and pale as moonlight, but as enchanting and deadly as a viper, curling around its prey. The other was gnarled and wrinkly, as if it has seen so many things in this world, like it handled all the knowledge and wisdom. Hermione took out her wand from her hidden pocket and placed it on their entwined hands.

"The Order of Phoenix promises to lend you membership and protection from the Dark Lord to the best of our abilities, and you would be joining our cause. In return, you must offer us your complete knowledge and contribute to us by inventing spells and other forms of magic."

"I will." A yellow thread of light weaved itself through their hands.

He continued. "Do not reveal anything from the Light Side to people on the Dark Side."

"I will." An orange tongue of flame licked its way up their arms.

"I shall tell you my birth name after you agree to this compromise. You need my permission before you can tell other people who do not know this. Do you agree to the vow?"

"Yes, I shall abide to the contents of this Unbreakable Vow." The scientist's voice trembled just the tiniest bit.

A magnificent, red jet of light sprouted from the Bonder's wand and covered their arms and hands completely, basking the three people in a scarlet hue. In a blink of an eye, it disappeared.

Nobody said anything for a minute.

"Well?" Dr. Seymore said, annoyed. "I did fulfill my part of the promise, didn't I? Now tell me your names. The lady first."

"Hermione Granger." What did she have to hide? After all, he is an insider now, isn't he?

"Ah, the Hermione Granger. Surprise, surprise. I must tell you, you did impersonate Isobel Winehart very well. You and she have many similarities. Now, the answer that I really want." He turned to _him_. "What's your name, then?"

A malicious glint appeared in the his eyes. "You really are curious, hmm, Mr. Doctor? Are you sure you would be able to handle it?"

The scientist sniffed. "I have the right to know."

He paused for a second.

"My name is Draco Lucius Malfoy."

Hermione swear she could cut the silence and tension in the air with a knife.

"No, no way," the doctor said shaking his balding head, trying to convince himself. "This is a joke, right? Please tell me that you are joking."

"I haven't died, have I?" asked Draco innocently.

"So, it's true...you are him? _The_ Draco Malfoy who stands right next to the Dark Lord being one of his most trustworthy Death Eaters, _the_ Draco Malfoy who almost controls every servant of the Dark Lord, _the_ Draco Malfoy who has ordered me around before, _the_ Draco Malfoy who is rumored to be 'The Smiling Murderer'?!"

"Yes, I am," he drawed boredly."And I can finally call you by _your_ real name now, Montical."

Dr. Seymore- she meant _Montical- _seemed horrified. Hermione couldn't blame him. It would be kind of shoking if you had just been told that one of the people who bossed you around in the enemy camp is actually one of your own people now. Still, she saw fear and admiration in his eyes. She felt her mouth tugged upwards. This is how most people look at Draco Malfoy. A combination of fear and admiration.

"We have to get going," Draco suddenly said. "Just for your information, Montical, I was one of those who were sent here to kill you. I fooled the others already, telling them that I would be doing the job, but we can't dawdle here and talk about our past histories and great achievements, or else they might get suspicious. Granger would be leading you to the headquarters. Follow what she says. It would do no good to question anything."

Hermione started to prepare the "evidences" for the crime scene. She unclasped the pocket inside the folds of her dress and reached for a tiny beanbag. She enlarged the bag and took out a dagger, a leaking bag of coins, and a mask. Grabbing the money bag, she spilled coins all over the floor of the balcony and put the bag down near the railing.

She hesitated on the next step, knowing what would come next.

"You know what to do," his voice came to her.

She walked over to him and stared straight into his unfathomable eyes, biting on her bottom lip.

"I don't want to do this Draco, but I have to. I can't disobey The Wolf," she said in a pained voice.

Draco only smiled, a smirk that hid something that she couldn't place her finger on.

"Just go ahead."

Hermione covered his mouth with her hand and slashed three moderate Slicing Hexes on his body, one on his abdomen, one on his leg, and the last on an arm. Nothing in the chest area. Nothing fatal. He groaned through his teeth. Hermione quickly got the blade and smudged some of Draco's blood on it, then dropped it on the ground.

"You could lie down now. The Others would come for you," she assured him. Draco gave a slight nod.

Hermione got her bag and made sure the scene was perfect. She did the one last thing, which is to open the balcony doors a little to let the voice into the building.

"We are going to apparate to the camp," she told Montical and grabbed his hand.

Gathering up her courage, Hermione uttered a scream that she was sure everyone within a three mile radius could hear. The last thing she acknowledged was the crack chest-tightening feeling of apparition.

* * *

**How was that? Was it mysterious and suspenseful enough? Please tell me something...in reviews! Once again, constructive critisism please!**

**P.S. Just to clarify things up, the doctor/the scientist/Dr. Seymore/Montical are the same person. I made up Montical as a last name...although I'm not sure if there is a last name like that.**

**I love ironies. Hermione said that she doesn't like fainting women. But she almost did that herself in front of Draco ;) Another part was when Senor Galvez told Hermione that Dr. Seymore "could do 'magic'". Dr. Seymore/Montical _is_ a wizard.**

**I just had to use Tom Felton as Draco's muggle name. :D**


End file.
